vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ao (Dungeons and Dragons)
Summary Ao is the Overgod of the Dungeons and Dragons multiverse featured in the Forgotten Realms setting (commonly known as Abeir-Toril) and watches over all of the primordials, gods, and deities' activities, acting as supreme authority over their behavior and actions, being able to utterly destroy gods at a whim and create new ones to take their place without incident. He currently traverses the multiverse, remaining in areas outside the confines of time and space, only appearing once one of his rules has been broken. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 1-C Name: Ao Origin: Dungeons and Dragons (Forgotten Realms) Gender: Male Age: Transcends time Classification: The Overgod, The Hidden One, The Watcher, Overdeity, Governance of the Gods Powers and Abilities: Reality Warping, Time and Space Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Energy Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1, 2, 3 and 9, transcends the normal laws of the D&D multiverse, Avatars have 6 and 9), Time Travel, Shapeshifting, Teleportation, Telepathy, Nigh-Omniscience, Magic, Acausality, Creation (formed the shell and substance of the multiverse), Can give or take away any god's Divine Power and raise any being into their same level of power with a thought, Void Manipulation via Sphere of Annihilation (Ao's Sphere is a sentient being that can affect even beings of his level), Existence Erasure, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Law Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Possession, Dimensional Travel, Probability Manipulation (Every action taken by all deities has the highest possibility of success, even in the face of absolute failure; they will always move before their opponent, deal critical damage, and so on; Ao's particular brand of this ability extends into infinity), Truesight, Precognition (All deities possess knowledge of any event that will affect their spheres or themselves many weeks in advance in order to give time to counter such events, and maintain knowledge on the best methods with which to counter said events), Mind Control, Size Manipulation, Death Manipulation and Existence Erasure (Deities of significant power can instantly kill a designated foe, or a mass amount of targets, with a thought; Ao can do this even to beings resistant to such powers), Forcefield Creation, Life Manipulation, Durability Negation (Certain attacks inherently ignore all forms of protection and directly attack the opponent), Holy Manipulation, Resurrection, Healing, Omnilingualism, Damage Resistance (Any damage taken is reduced by a significant degree), Magic Nullification, Non-Physical Interaction (Can affect souls, intangible beings, entities on other planes of existence, non-corporeal beings, and concepts, can affect any being within his sphere of influence fully), Soul Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Regeneration Nullification up to Mid-Godly, Dream Manipulation (Only appears to mortal beings in their dreams), Sound Manipulation, (Transformed himself into a glowing wall of music), Text Manipulation (erased any mention of himself from written works, as he chooses not to be known to the outside world), likely many more Extreme Resistances to the following: Statistics Reduction, Death Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Power Nullification, Mind Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Disintegration, BFR, Sleep Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Conceptual Manipulation, Petrification, Transmutation, Magic, Sealing, Poison Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, and "Stunning" Attack Potency: Low Complex Multiverse level (Ao is stated as existing beyond the bounds of divine ranks in the same fashion as a teacher is outside the grades given to students. He exists beyond the concept of alignment, something all deities are bound by. He can depower any number of gods with a mere thought, as evidenced within the Time of Troubles. Ao is an order of magnitude greater than any deity and exists beyond the forces of the universe). Speed: Infinite (Transcends the verse in totality) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable ' 'Striking Strength: Low Complex Multiversal Durability: Low Complex Multiverse level (Even the combined might of all the gods would not be enough to affect him in even the slightest. Transcends all concepts within the Realmspace, including alignment and divine rank). Stamina: Likely limitless Range: At least Multiversal, his influence spreads to all deities, gods, and primordials across all spheres in the multiverse Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (Has complete knowledge of all the primordials', gods', and deites' activities at all times, not to mention those of lower beings) Weaknesses: Ao's powers are limited to the Forgotten Realms multiverse. Anything outside of that multiverse or originating from outside of it is immune to/cannot be affected by Ao. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Sphere of Annihilation: '''A spell that is said to be powerful enough to destroy all of the Primordials, Gods, Deities, and all layers of existence and non-existence within and possibly outside the confines of the multiverse. The spell takes form as a hole or orb of magic 2 ft. across that will suck anything it touches into the void, with the only way a target can restore themselves being though the direct intervention of another deity. Almost all spells that dispel magic are ineffective toward it, and taking control of it would require a target to be of the highest order of ranks. The spell can still very easily fall out of the target's control, considering whom they are dealing with, even at that point. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Gods Category:Dungeons and Dragons Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Concept Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Immortals Category:Creation Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Void Users Category:Magic Users Category:Game Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Telepaths Category:Energy Users Category:Matter Users Category:Neutral Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Supreme Beings Category:Shapeshifters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Possession Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Probability Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Life Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Holy Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Healers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Death Users Category:Hasbro Category:Text Users Category:Dream Users Category:Sound Users Category:Information Users Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings Category:Tier 1